nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Vladek Przwalsky
|religion=Roman Catholic |language=English, Oceana, Slovak, Polish |home= East Hills |placebirth= Hurbanova |datebirth=March 29, 1951 |datedeath=June 14, 2015 |placedeath= East Hills |function=Tattoo shop owner }} Vladek Vladan Vladimir Vladislav Przwalsky (March 29, 1951, Hurbanova - June 14, 2015, East Hills) was a Lovian tattoo shop owner living in East Hills. He was a member of the Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna, but for a long time he did not hold any political functions, until he was elected as an MOTC in 2015. He was known as a far-right extremist and advocate of Oceana independence and superiority over other regions in Lovia. His mother was Anietka Przwalsky-Malsky, and he was a biological twin brother of Milivoy Przwalsky, although they grew up separately. Controversy Vladek Przwalsky was known for his many controversial remarks, and was seen as one of the most extremist Oceana nationalists, even by many OSB members. In early 2011, the party held a vote about Vladek's membership of the party, as he had been in the news negatively due to racist remarks and death threats to members of the royal family. Vladek narrowly passed the vote with 56% pro and 33% contra. During the Lovian Civil War, Przwalsky actively protested in favor of the Burenian invasion, hoping it would lead to more autonomy for Oceana, as the different districts in Burenia all have a lot of freedom. He wrote a letter to the Burenian ambassador with the title "Ošéna su Łátoskì Bureniù" (Oceana as a District of Burenia) including a well-developed plan for the governmental structure and the implementation of the Oceana language as the sole official language, being written using a Burenian orthography. After the Dubnitz massacre, Przwalsky was seen in the Oceana woods with a rifle. When asked about his intentions, he commented: "I'm going to hunt them down like animals and cut their heads off one by one." It is not known whether Przwalsky was actually involved in fighting. In 2014, Vladek was arrested after having thrown a brick through a window of his daughter's apartment. On the middle of the street, he reportedly shouted offensive terms while making threatening gestures. The event was later on explained by his daughter's lesbian relationship, which he opposed. When asked about it in early 2015, Vladek commented: "If I had a chance on a clear shot to take her out. I would not even wait a single second to pull the trigger and blow her brains out." Vladek became known in all of Lovia in January and February 2015, when he glorified the attack on Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky during an OSB party meeting, stating that "she is a danger to Oceana and everything that is Oceana. The only place she belongs is in hell, where she can burn. We don't need rotten women like her who put themselves in the picture. She is a pest that has to be taken care of. Pure extermination of her race is the only thing that belongs on our nation's agenda." The meeting was aired live on OBS, causing a massive stir in the entire country. Politics Vladek Przwalsky got elected to the 2015 Congress, running as a member of the Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna. However, he increasingly got upset about the Christian politics of the party and left it in early June. After one week being an independent, he tried to join Lovian Future to "represent the more conservative minority of the party", but his application was denied. Vladek got so upset about his political career going wrong that he stepped into his car and drove full-speed into an abyss. The car caught fire after the crash and Vladek died on impact. Personal life In 1964, Vladek married Branka Hlinka. Together they have one daughter: Radmila (1971). Branka died in 1978 as a consequence of a brain tumor. For the last years of his life, Vladek and Radmila were not in contact, as Vladek was opposed to his daughter's relationship with Svetlana Omrudž. While officially Roman Catholic, Vladek stated regularly that he was not a very religious man. Przwalsky, Vladek Przwalsky, Vladek Przwalsky, Vladek Przwalsky, Vladek